Brother
by IcelandicPuffinCat
Summary: The time has come for Princess Miku of Crypton to be wed, and a contest of strength is to be held for her hand. The winner moves on to the next round, but the loser dies unless he surrenders. Every young man in the kingdom wants to marry the beautiful princess and become king, including a pair of young twin boys by the names of Rinto and Len. Male!Rin. Medieval AU.


**I don't own Vocaloid. If I did it would be completely ruined.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Crypton, if you liked the rain. Princess Miku didn't. She was really more of a sunshine person. Her fingers traced the raindrops as they slid down her window. Top to bottom. Top to bottom. Why couldn't it be sunny so the sixteen-year-old could go outside, her long teal pigtails trailing behind her as she ran? She could have a picnic with her favorite servant and best friend, Kaito Shion. She smiled at the thought. There were days she really wished they could be more than friends. Miku sighed while her finger followed another drop down the window. She knew they could never be together because she was a princess and he was a servant. Her mother was strictly traditional.

"Princess Miku?" She turned, her finger halfway down the window. It was a maid with long pink hair and green eyes, wearing the traditional Crypton Palace maid outfit of a white dress with a red and blue apron. Miku would have to change that when she became queen; it looked rather horrid. "Your mother sends for you, Your Majesty."

Miku nodded. "Thanks. Are you new? What's your name?" She always tried to make friends with the servants, against her mother's wishes, but it wasn't as if she could be friends with anyone else. She wasn't allowed leave the palace unless they were going around waving to people or visiting a neighboring kingdom, which were both rare events.

The maid blushed a little and said, "Momo, Your Highness. Momo Momone. I'm new." Miku smiled. "Do you want to be friends?" Momo looked astonished for a moment. Miku wasn't surprised. It was a pretty common reaction. Then Momo broke into a wide grin. "Of course, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

Miku smiled wider. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so boring after all. "Come on. Let's go see my mom." Momo nodded, and they both set off toward the throne room.

* * *

"Miku, pass me that sake, will you?" Queen Meiko of Crypton slurred as her daughter and the new maid walked into the throne room. Miku did as she was told. She knew how dangerous her mother could get when she was drunk. She had been an alcoholic ever since her husband, Meito, had passed away.

"So, I was, um, thinkin'" She slurred. "And yer, like, sixty, amiright?"

"I'm six_teen_, Mother," said Miku patiently. You could tell she was used to this kind of thing.

Meiko looked as though she was thinking very, very hard. That's not an easy look to pull off when you're drunk. "Thas' what I said! So yah, yer sixtin, so you should, like, marry someone, raht?"

Miku paled. "No, thank you, Mother, I believe I should wait a little longer before marriage."

Meiko took another swig of sake and waved her hand dismissively. "Nunsense. Yer of age. Yer big sister married at sixtin! Um… What's her name… married… what's his face… in… name that kingdom… yeah!"

Miku was dumbfounded. She didn't want to marry. And how could her mother just forget her firstborn child's _name_!? "Mother, Luka married Prince Gakupo to establish the treaty between Crypton and Internet, remember? We're not at war anymore, so I don't need to marry."

"Yah, yah, but ah'm gonna die 'venchully, amiright? 'Course I am. 'M always right. So you hafta marry… a… a… a GUY! That's it! Yer gonna marry a GUY! Then you and yer guy are gonna rule when I die. Ha, yer mom's the best poet in the kingdom, sweet." Meiko grinned a drunken grin.

"Mother, I don't think—" Miku started.

"'Ey! Royal law somethin'-or-other, com'ere!" The Royal Decree Maker loyally came to the queen's side, shooting a sympathetic glance at Miku as he did so. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I want to have a contest. The guy who's da strongest can haff mah daughter's hand in murrage. We'll let'm fight in, um, tree rounds! Yeah, tree rounds! Set up an applying thang outside and… ah… set the 'vent up 'n stuff… ah… zzzzzz…"

The Decree Maker sighed. "Yes, Your Majesty." He walked off to do what he was told.

Miku sank to her knees with wide eyes. How could her mother do this!? Tears started to spill. Momo came over and hugged her, muttering comforting words. Miku let herself be enveloped in a hug as she was lead back to her room.

* * *

**Hello there! This is the author! I based this off a poem my sister wrote, or at least most of it. I've always thought of Miku as the kind of really nice person who needs friends. Sorry if you don't. And fear not, our favorite Kagamines will come in next chapter!**

**Please leave a review if you have time. They make me update faster. I never really realized how important reviews were to an author until I became one.**


End file.
